


Face Up

by sewerwitchlove (orphan_account)



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Idk what to tag???, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, written with 90s penny in mind but imagine who u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sewerwitchlove
Summary: Papa Penny likes your face. A lot.





	Face Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends <3 This is only my second ever fanfic, and it’s my first ever smut so here you go. Just a classic Papa Penny with a face fetish/oral fixation thing to ease me into the world of writing clucker smut. I’m too embarrassed to read it back so sorry about any mistakes.

"Look at you, sweet cheeks," he murmured.

Those blue eyes of his were alight, boring into your own as you knelt before him. Your knees felt every groove in the wooden floor beneath you. You shifted slightly, in anticipation, feeling your kneecaps grinding beneath your skin. You gazed up at your lord and master. At the man - well, technically the _thing_ \- that for all intents and purposes owned you. From this angle only the red and white of his makeup, and the electric blue of his eyes stood out. His silk-covered fingertips stroked over your face, the sensation spreading out like lightning over wood and leaving phantom Lichtenberg Figure imprints on your skin.

He hummed appreciatively as he traced your cheeks and the bridge of your nose. Both of his hands slide across your jawline, meeting in the middle where he chucked your chin with a grin.

"Face up, baby."

One hand stayed in place, grabbing your chin and keeping your head tilted towards him, like a supplicant kneeling before their god. Light as a feather, his gloved fingertip traced over your lips, dipping inside the seam, causing you to sigh with delight at the pleasant tingling. His thumb rubbed over the blunt edge of your teeth for a second, allowing you to draw one shaky breath before he shoved his thick middle and ring fingers to the back of your throat, roughly gagging you. You sputtered around his hand as your throat clenched and drool pooled in your mouth, soaking his gloves.

"Look at you, getting my fingers all wet. Naughty girl," he rumbled as he gave a quick tug to your hair. "I bet your pussy is wetter, though."

You whined pitifully in agreement as he continued to thrust his fingers down your throat, in a mimicry of what he was about to do to you with his cock. He was right, though. As you knelt before him, drool dribbling past your lips, you felt a heat coiling deep in your gut. An ever-present heat, really, where he was concerned. Just one look at his painted face and you _melted_. Hearing filth spilling from his lips in that cigar-rough voice of his was better than any foreplay you'd ever engaged in with ex-partners. Feeling the heat of his gaze roving over your face spread that heat to your face, flushing you with desire and a little shame. You never imagined that you'd be so _wanton,_ eagerly lapping at the fingers of a clown like a pet kitten.

"What a pretty colour, babydoll. You look so good in red," he laughed, thrusting his fingers further back, choking you, before plugging your nose with his other hand. He held you there, murmuring more filth as you struggled to breathe, fisting your hands in the silk of his costume. You could feel your face burning, probably as red as his smile by now. As you squeezed the silk at his thighs tighter, panicking, he released you with another laugh.

"Better get used to choking, princess. My cock's a lot fatter than my fingers, and it's going down your throat next."

You moaned as you sat back lower on your knees. Blinking tears away, you glanced down. Shame at your own desperation forced your gaze away from him.

God, you couldn't stand it sometimes, how he made you feel. He was a monster. He was wicked and gross and filthy, and yet so addicting. He could be sweet, too. Sweeter than any candy floss and tonnes more satisfying.

"Oho, you like that? You want Daddy's fat cock stuffed down that pretty throat?"

You nodded, shame still keeping your eyes to the ground as you blinked away the tears from his rough treatment. A hand fisted in your hair, jerking your head back and forcing your eyes to meet his once more. His were narrowed, focused entirely on you. His mouth, previously twisted in lust, was now frowning at you.

"Look at me when I talk to you, slut. Do you want this or not?" he growled, shoving your face into his crotch and rubbing it up the length of his hardness.

It was so lewd, so _obscene_ , that it should have disgusted you. Instead, you mouthed along him, feeling his heat and his hardness on your tongue.

"Please, daddy, I want this," you rasped out against the damp material.

The fist in your hair laxened, gently pulling you back. Even that fleeting taste of his cock shook all shame from you. You wanted it, needed it badly, any way you could get it. You licked your lips, peering up at that startling face you found so handsome. He simply smirked at you, pulling his cock out of his costume and stroking the length of it. His cock was near perfect, thicker than any man you'd ever seen. The sight of his hand jerking up and down on it had you opening your mouth and panting like a little puppy-dog.

"C'mere, baby. Let's mess up that pretty face some more," he laughed, beckoning you forward.

You shuffled on your knees, hands returning to his thighs as he continued to grip his cock right in front of your face. _So damn close_ to where you wanted it.

He dragged the tip across your forehead and your cheeks, smearing precum on your skin. The hot, wet drag of his cockhead heightened your desire, causing you to rub your thighs together as you held position. The slide of his cock against your face stopped suddenly as he fisted the base of his hardness and slapped your across the cheek with it. You closed your mouth at the lewd hollow sound, eyes widening with shock.

"Ah, ah, ah. Keep that mouth open, baby," Pennywise rasped.

Staring up at him, you could see that you were affecting him. His eyes were hooded with lust, mouth slack as he traced his teeth with his tongue.

"Ain't you a sight for sore eyes? Stick out that tongue, babydoll."

Without prompting, you ran your tongue from base to tip. You'd been _aching_ for it all night. You practically lapped at his cock, using your spit as lube as you gave kitten licks all over it. You paid particular attention to the tip, loving the feeling of his fat head against your tongue and your lips.

"Yeah, baby, get it nice and wet."

You continued to slick up his dick as he sighed and growled quietly above you. Your tongue ached and your jaw strained already, and you hadn't even had him down your throat yet. You let out hot, opened-mouth whines as he slapped the head of his cock on your tongue. You got him so wet that with every smack you heard the wet, sloppy sound of the impact. Twisting your head to the side he edged his cock along your exposed tongue, swiping up and down for a few minutes. As best you could from this angle you kept your gaze on his face. He must've read something in your expression, or smelt your desperation as he forced you head back to the front.

"You ready, babydoll?" he rumbled, swiping a thumb along your cheekbone.

"Yeah, daddy," you smiled up at him. You could only guess at the image you made - your face wet with precum, tears and drool, lips swollen, and your pupils blown wide with lust.

You stretched your mouth around his impressive girth. He was so thick that your lips stung at the corners. Regardless, you swallowed him down as best you could, running your tongue along the ridges and veins on the underside of his shaft. As you bobbed your head, gagging slightly, you lifted your hand to stroke all that you couldn't fit. A sudden slap to your wrist made you yelp and pull back.

"Mouth only, sweetheart. I wanna see that throat work," he hummed. "Now, lemme see them pretty eyes."

He pushed your face back down on his length with another broken growl. Tears streamed down your cheeks mixing with the saliva pooling under your chin. Your t-shirt was soaked through, clinging to your breasts. Penny forced your head deeper and deeper with every stroke, choking you on his cock. You tried to keep sucking, but with one particularly hard thrust all you could think about was relaxing your throat and snuffling breath through your nose. He released you for one final deep breath before thrusting his hips as deep as he could go. The gagging noises you made were loud , filling the air alongside the sloppy, slick sound of his cock ramming down your throat. Through the ache in your jaw you kept going, determined that you'd be the best little cockslut Penny had ever had.

Despite your tears, you kept eye contact with him as you swallowed his shaft. You couldn't see him clearly, the water in your eyes blurring his face into a swirl of garish colour. He held you at the base, enjoying the warmth and constrictions of your throat as you struggled to keep him down. Just before you blacked out, he pulled back giving you a moment's respite. He fucked your throat brutally, immunising your gag reflex until your throat barely twitched against the intrusion anymore. He set a brutal pace, pistoning into your mouth with near-savage desperation. You didn't care, though. With each breath you managed to gasp in, your immediate following thought was to get his cock down your throat again.

"Oho, baby. Look at the mess you're making," he murmured with perverse glee.

His hips never slowed their assault. Strings of drool flew out in an obscene deluge as he thrusted. With every stroke of his cock against your tongue he fanned the heat in your core. You could almost cry at the how hot the deviance of the act made you. Penny withdrew after what felt like hours, fisting the base of his girth tightly.

"You want it, princess? You're so greedy," he laughed. It wasn't his usual sound. His voice was lower, more breathless. You felt another rush of desire at how you could make him feel like this. This powerful, eldritch being was so hot for you, stroking himself off to the sight of your wrecked face.

"Look at you. You're a mess, babydoll," he grunted, stroking faster. "Yeah, you like this, don't ya? Listen to you moaning like a whore for your Daddy's cum. It's a good thing I'm in a sharing mood, else the only way you'd get to taste me would be if you licked it off the floor. Keep that tongue out."

You whined, face upturned and tongue out, desperate for the taste of him. He came with a growl, jerking thick, white ropes of cum all over your tongue and face.

"Aw, you look so pretty, doll face."

You made a show of showing him your tongue, waggling it in the air as you felt the warmth of his cum all over your features. You moaned shamelessly as you swallowed, absolutely _loving_ the feeling of his cum coating your throat.

Penny petted your hair before fisting it and tilting your face up again. You watched as his hungry eyes roved over your cum-streaked face, licking his lips at the filthy mess of it all.

"You gonna give the rest of that a home, baby?"

You know exactly what he wants. You use your fingertips to scoop the rest of his cum down into your mouth making a show of it, keeping your tongue out until it's absolutely coated with white, again. You swallow it all, savouring the taste. You give a coy smile as you lick up all of your fingers, sure to catch every drop, before reaching for his cock. You suck sweetly for a little, cleaning him up and releasing him with a kiss against the head.

"What a good girl for daddy. Now, why don't you show me what a mess you've made of your panties, doll? "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully it wasn’t too awful. I have like 11 more smutty ideas/plans, 3 of which are Penny/Reader/Papa so if anyone wants more of this lmk :)
> 
> All my stuff is posted on my tumblr before it's posted here ^.^


End file.
